


Keep You Warm

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Prompt: “Let him have the jacket.” “But officer, it’s evidence.” “He’s been through enough already.”





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> me: writes fic based in the winter months whilst suFFERING in the HEAT  
> tfw I thought I posted this here too lasdkfjasleuh soRRY

You would never admit it, but you loved when Wanda stole your favorite jacket and would wear it for days on end, always opting for your (F/C) bomber jacket, even if it wasn't matching the outfit she had already put together.

If it meant seeing her wrapped up in your jacket acting like it were your arms around her instead, you could sacrifice your own warmth and the jacket until she gave it back for you to wash and wear it enough for it to smell like you again.

The cold was nothing if it meant you could tease her about stealing your jacket so she holds you close and shares her love and warmth with you.

The cold meant your cheeks were always flushed and she couldn't tease you about blushing so often, the cold meant you would soon be wrapped up in her arms and warmth, and be much warmer than if you were just wearing your jacket.

Who knew that you could be cold even while wearing your jacket?

One bullet was all it took, one bullet from a Hydra agent hiding in plain sight, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

One bullet to take all her warmth away.

The moment you saw their hand raise up and take aim, you instinctively pushed her aside and fell to the ground at the contact, you were no super soldier, you had no powers, you weren't a secret agent, but to Wanda, you would always be her hero.

Seeing your body drop, Steve and Bucky were quick to tackle the Hydra agent and call in the Director, while the others huddled around your cold body.

By the time Fury and a clean-up crew arrived, your body was as cold as the snow around it, stained red from your blood. The stillness in the air only disrupted by Wanda's tears falling on your face, pleading for you to come back to her. "Just wake up (Y/N), once you wake up, we can get you warm again and everything will get back to normal, no one else keeps me warm like you do".

After pulling her away from your body, the agents worked quickly to lock up the Hydra agent and get your own body out of the open snow.

"Let her have the jacket agent" Fury's voice was emotionless, but they all knew he was just as affected by your death as everyone else.

The new agent was confused, it was their first mission as clean-up and couldn't tell if Fury was testing them or not, "But Director Fury, it's evidence".

"Just do what I say, she's been through enough already", one look at the officer and they immediately obeyed, walking over to Wanda to drop off the bloody jacket before returning to the van to get your body examined.

Even surrounded by all your friends, she shivered against your jacket and gripped onto the fabric like it was a lifeline, whispering to herself, "now that you're gone, how are we going to keep each other warm?"


End file.
